Kiyomi
by Lightbeautyprincess
Summary: She's back. And not the same ugly tomboy, or so he thought. She's back to kick some ass and put bitches in their place. Will Light, finally break off her barriers? Or will Mikami finally win her over, for being himself? Tomboys are awesome. This is a Kiyomi fanfic, and I know she has tons of haters. Don't like her, don't read it. Simple as that. [As in many Yaoi fics.]
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Death Note, but my own characters, who I placed them to be as such.

I prefer the manga over the anime, any day. Light loved Kiyomi, not Misa. So get over yourselves, yo.

Kiyomi

It was the first day of school. As the students fled the halls, to view their future destinations. Many of the previous students, were happy to reunite with friends, after vacation. While others made new friends. Then, there were the new students. Who walked by, and hardly said hi, on the first day.

Light, was "listening" to what this new girl was telling him. It was Sophomore year. And they had met around the last few weeks, before Freshman year could end.

He looked bored. He watched her lips move, back and forth. But couldn't hear her speak. Her stories, were about other girls, she so-per-say, hated. But, for the matters, never stayed shut about them. Likewise, like an Atheist bringing up God all the time. Or a Liberal with little to no real logic between right and wrong among the laws of God and the laws of Man.

Which, somewhat made Light, angry. Hello. God of the New World, perhaps. Well, point was. She was a waste of time. But if anything, he only cared about getting sucked off dry. At the end of the day. He could care less, if she died next. But she hasn't done any crimes, yet. Or so, he thought.

A girl, came in. Not too late. As the teacher, hasn't been in, yet. He began to scan her from her toes to her head. She wasn't pretty, as many of his slutly girlfriends were. Or as one would consider it to be so. Since they're not pretty. They just assume, that they are. Am I right, Kim Kardashian?

Light, had lift an eyebrow. He didn't react much. He'd never seen a cute tomboy before. Cute. She was sexy. His heart, kind a gave out a different beat. She didn't even acknowledge him. As she left to the back. Light turned, to see where she went to sit. But, couldn't move. He wanted to stand, but wanted to keep his cool. He wasn't much of an romantic type. He was an manipulating asshole, for sure. But as he turned. He imagined her, in a sexy outfit. Not once, but many times after that. As the unbearable cunt next to him, looked at him. Puzzled. "Were you even listening to me?!"

As students got on their seats. A new guy came in. He noticed, the pretty, pretty tomboy. "Oh, Mama!" And rushed on over to the back. "Is this seat taken?" She looked up at him. And his heart, nearly exploded. When his eyes, met her blue eyes. His cheeks, blushed.

"No." As she flipped, onto her notebook, looking over spaces to fill her name. Since, she drawn, nearly all over it.

"Ah. You like art?" He asked. As she lift up an eyebrow. Looking over to meet his eyes, again. "Yes. Can't you tell?"

Her remarks, came out as one would put it as rude. But he didn't seem to care. There was something beautiful, about her. To him. Tomboys, tend to have that charm on men. Although, to others, it seemed bitchy.

"I know, tomboys are tough and all. But I noticed how cute you are."

"Listen here buddy. I'm not interested! So, keep your hormones in check. And don't tempt to use my vagina, as a way to breed, your kind."

Mikami turned around, sadden a bit. "All I wanted. Was to be your friend."

Her eyebrow lifted, in an puzzled expression. "You were clearly coming on to me. I can be, your friend. If you like. But not your lover." She kept her voice down, low. She never rose it. Light stared at them.

His face, rose. He blushed and smiled in amusement. "Yay. Does that mean, we're friends, now?!"

Kiyomi sighed. "I guess."

He got up and hugged her. Her eyes widen. Light felt, somewhat jealous and angry. He nearly lost it.

After the first three periods were over. Kiyomi, opened up her locker to place in her books. When, suddenly she felt and tight and firm grasp, from behind. Covering her mouth with one hand and the other, rubbing the surface of pants that covered her womanhood. He quickly, slipped his hand there. And began to play with it. As she blushed. "On the surface. Misa is my top bitch. But on the underneath, you're going to be my favorite cum dumpster."

[LIGHT?! This fucking asshole!] He let go, of her mouth, and grasped on to her wrist with it. While, letting go. To set both, on her waist. And bent her a little. To rub, in between, her legs, with his cock. Luckily, the jeans weren't off. From either party. "Asshole! You sick, sick pervert!" She smashed, his hands, and pushed him off. Not before Mikami stood there. "Mikami. Let's go for lunch." As she gasped for air. He laughed. As he licked his fingers, in achievement.

"Who is he?" He kept asking. Kiyomi was now annoyed by the question. She wanted to throw a chair at him. "I keep telling you. No one." He wasn't mad. But he grew sad. He felt like, she was being hard on him for no reason. When Light's the asshole in this.

"Kiyomi, tell me. Were you ever touched down there, as a little girl?"

She was shocked and disgusted by it. She turned fast, as the result. "Teru, what is wrong with you?! Why would you even ask such thing, when stuff like that is personal. You're barely, a friend. I wouldn't ever trust in saying things like that, to you."

"It's that, I saw him nearly dominate you earlier. And I wanna know what are your most sexual desires? Sorry, for being so straight forward."

She blushed. "Dominated? Light... Is nothing more, than a pussy on my level, bro. He is an asshole. Inferior, to me. You see. We were, kind a of friends in fifth and sixth grade. He probably, forgot me. But point was. My mom, had taken me to learn Martial Arts and as well as boxing, when I entered high school. And we had the same classes, together. He hardly paid any attention to me. I had a crush. But that's all over now. Besides, who cares, no? Talk to me about yourself. Rather than, asking ridiculous questions."

"Well, I came from the U.S. and it was okay. Eh, my mom is American. And my father left Japan, to be with her. Since, she couldn't leave her job. And then, she changed her mind on marriage. They got married. Then, I was born. I am their favorite accident. She says. Makes me so happy."

She smiled, a bit. As her eyes, had soften a bit. "You really do seem, overly happy."

Apparently, they lived next door to each other.

Usually, Mikami would go over to her house. All the time, after school. They did videos and posted them on YouTube, watched movies, hung out in many places, and talked about many things.

She pretended to not love him. But her crush on Light, disappeared, when Mikami started to show his true self.

It had, been apparent to Light. That they became a couple. But they weren't.

"Why, are you hanging out with that asshole?" He asked, in a bothered expression. "He's a friend."

He shook his head. "No. No. No. Can't be. You're mine. So, stop being with that pussy faggot cunt dip face." She turned to face him. As they were heading out of school.

"Listen. You don't tell me what to do. Mikami might be a pussy. Because, I defend him. He can't fight. Besides, that's what friends do, yo." He took her by the wrists.

"Calm your bouncy tits." Looking at down at them. Nearly drooling. She spat on him. He quickly, lets go. "Fucking bitch!"

"If not not giving myself in, to you, makes me a bitch. Fine by me, then." As she walked out. He followed. As she met up with Mikami. Who always waited for her. She knew, Light was there. So she hugged Mikami, purposely. He was angered, by it. And left, to find Misa.

~Different day~

Not so much, after. Misa came up to her. Surrounded by two of her ho's. "Hey. Stay away from my Light." Chewing gum like a fucking cow on grass.

"I'm not into Light. If anything. You should put him on a leash."

"Oh, haha." As she gave a spin, like a black chick snap. "Don't tell me how to control him. He's a nice and DECENT guy!"

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. [If only, this idiot knew anything, other than being a slut.] "Sweetie. I'm afraid. You have it all backwards."

"Backwards? Who said anything about backwards?"

"Oh, snap! Girlfriend!"

Once again. After locking up her locker. "I'm afraid. You do. You have your head, way far up your ass. That your head is so filled up on your own feces, that you clearly can't think. It's a shame. Where was Pro Choice, twenty years back, to prevent such bigotry and ignorant morons like you?"

"Ow! Big words!"

"No. Bigotry has seven letters. You want bigger words? Read a dictionary for once. Airhead. Those ponytails, don't make you look cute. You're a slut. You dress like one. And that is why, guys find you attractive. You're nothing more than a cum dumpster, sweetie. Sorry. And by leash. You're precious Light, is a filthy dog. He has fucked, how many girls? I don't know. But I know for a fact that you're not just his only current girlfriend. He has a few hidden from you, at this very moment. I'm neither of the two. I don't know what you've been told. But I'm not nowhere near him at any time alone. I can't deal with extreme drama. But if you tempt to come here and expect me to do as you say. Expect to get your ass kicked. Because, you're hypocritical views, are what cause most people to believe abortion is a good idea."

Misa was mad, after laughing at her. "How dare you?!" The stupid blonde, exclaimed.

Light came over. "Light! Kiyomi called me bad names and insulted my fashion sense. When she dresses like a fucking boy. And buys her clothes on the boys section..." Light looked over to Kiyomi. With narrow eyes. "Oh. Did she, now?" With a smirk. "I'm gonna teach her a lesson, or two about it. Sweetie."

Misa hugged him. "Yay."

Pulling her by the wrist, with force. He was stronger than her. And since they had similar fighting skills, well. How ever, not so?

Pulling her into the Janitor supplies closet. Unbuttoning his shirt and sleeves. As he blocked the door. She tried pushing him out of the way. As he grasped, on to her breasts. "Sweetie, you've been a very bad girl. Let God, teach you a lesson." "God?!" She asked, puzzled. She eventually bit him. It was dark. And made, for the escape.

Mikami had waited the whole time, and thought. That she finally didn't want to be his friend. When suddenly. "Mikami!" As she ran towards him. He froze and lit up. "Wh-Why did you leave me?"

Catching her breath. "I didn't leave you. I... I was caught up with some mess up."

"Are you smoking again?" He asked sadly. She swiped, the sweat, off her face. With her plaid shirt. After taking it off. Revealing the size of her breasts more. Mikami blushed. They were quite big. "What? ...No." As she shook it out.

Mikami was a bit sad. "What happened?" As they walked home. She narrowed her eyes. "Mikami. You're my friend, right?" He looked over to her. "Yes. Totally." As she looked over at him. As they locked up their eyes. "Then, please trust me. I would never betray a true friend." His heart sank. Was Kiyomi finally opening up, to him. He thought.

Author's Note~ This is a rewrite of one of them, previous fanfics. It was going to be named Tomboy. But turns out, there already is an existent movie named that way. So, I switched it to Kiyomj. Which was originally one of my own fictional character creations. But why do such a big dead out of it? It's not like Hollywood would ever take note of a Tomboy, when they want sluts like Kim Kissassdin, Dusbin Bieber, Miley Cryass, Paris Hellton, etc. Also, Kiyomi was. No. Is still viewed low or underappreciated very much so. And many, would skip her off. Not to mention that, Light was going to kill Misa and keep Mikami after Near, the task force, and the spk died. Misa was nothing more, than a cover. Kiyomi had visible proof against him. So, just like in manga one. When asked, by Ryuk. His response was. I'm willing to destroy even my own family, just to keep them silent. Yet, he loved them, thus his expression was clearly love for Kiyomi in the manga. Which IS the original story. For those who only watch anime, aren't real fans, for not reading its manga. Well, hope ya enjoyed it. :) Good Night. Or Good Morning, if you live in the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Death Note.

Funny. In the Manga, Mogi thinks Kiyomi is pretty. And then Matsuda gets crazy up on this shit, when Light and Kiyomi get it on. :3 Oh and a bunch of other guys in the manga, too. Heh heh.

While time passes, Light kept punishing criminals. On his own time.

When L came by to check up on him, with two other friends of him. Matsuda and Mogi.

"What up?! Is that, your diary?" Light, quickly covers it, by putting it inside his desk.

"No. Just some notes." They began to laugh. He made a bothered expression. "Stop laughing!" Smacks, Ryuzaki on the back of his head.

"Okay. Repeat these steps all over again." Mikami did it to be so. He tried to trace it again. "Let's face it. I'm never going to be a great artist." Kiyomi took his hand. Moving his hand. "There. Here. And there... You can, but you seem to wonder. It's better to learn, when you're bored." As she lets go.

"Dinnertime!" Came from down stairs. "I'll be going, then." As he got up to leave. Kiyomi quickly grasped him, by the wrist. He looked at her, her facial expression was usually the same. He didn't care much, that she had a serious look every time.

"Does this mean, you want me to stay?" She lets go of him. "I guess." Was her response. Low toned, as usual. As he jumped, and hugged her, firmly. He was happy. So very, happy.

"So, uh... When can I get with your girlfriend?" Asked, Ryuzaki. As they were eating popcorn during the movie nights on some random channel. Mogi had taken control of the remote. And Light didn't want to tackle.

"You can have Misa, whenever. Completely off limits." As if he didn't know, who she really was, right? L quickly sprung up. And rushed to her, which happened to be in the bathroom. She was taking a shower in Light's house. Because she followed Light after school, pretty much.

L starts kissing her. As she allowed his entrance. In her mouth and down south. The moans were irritatingly obvious. And it annoyed Light. Yet he imagined, Kiyomi's. And her body aching for him. And only him.

"So, what do you plan ahead, Mikami?" Kiyomi's mom [Naomi] asked, while they ate. "Mom!" While, Naomi simply shook off Kiyomi's plea. Mikami was rather confused. "Well, not sure. But maybe marry your daughter." She laughed. "Kiyomi? Her? My daughter? Ahaha. You want to marry my daughter. Are you serious, Mikami? Are you fucking serious, right now?" He looked rather shocked. "Yeah."

"Ahaha.. Hahaha. This has got to be the joke of the decade. I mean, really? Her? Ahaha."

"Mom. Just stop!"

She began to laugh, harder.

"Well, at least. I'm not lonely and stuck up with no man, to check up on me for relieve of other things. Than release of sexual satisfaction."

She stopped, and stared angrily at her. "Don't you ever! You know perfectly well, that your father never cared about me."

"Me and him, both."

Mikami only watched.

"You shut, your damn mouth!"

"Oh, oh. So now, it's personal. Because now, you're offended. Ah."

"Kiyomi, at least I had a dad!" She snapped.

"Well, that's true. But then, again. Not even you, know who my real father is. Because you were a slut. How will I ever find him? My answer to that is, never. Huh?"

She finally stood up and pulled her, by the arm. "Go to your room! We had company. And you always have to do this, with other people. I know, he's been inside the house, with you, all alone. While I'm on work. God knows what in blazes Hell, goes on here, while I'm away. And I ask him a simple question, and you can't seem to respect that! Then, the Hell with you, too."

"Oh, so that's how it happened?" Naomi slams the door, on her face. As she turned to face her bed. A sad. Of what had just happened. "Can't respect?! She was the one laughing at me. I know, I'm her mistake. It's nothing new. I just have to live up with this, til I hit eighteen. Then, I'm out." As she wrote it down, onto her diary. "Just three more years."

After that. L wiped off. And left outside, to whip out a cigarette. While waiting for his pick up. Along with the other two.

While, went to bed. After, they left. Along with the pinky slut.

Mikami, went home, before he could even finish. Before, their fight was over. And he kept thinking about her necklace. As if, he had remembered it from some time. The heart necklace. Actually, it was half a piece. As if, it needed a second piece to complete it.

In other words, the other person. Has got the connection with her. It somewhat, upset him. He had a piece, like that, too. But there's hundreds of people. The possibilities are endless. It probably wasn't meant to be.

He looked back, where he had came from. And remembered a certain girl. With the very same name. And it killed him, a bit. To think. That she possibly isn't the same girl. How many other girls, have her same name?

Many, do.

As he laid there, thinking. Thinking.

Woke up, around two twenty-seven a.m. As his mind, rapidly went into thinking mode. As if, it wasn't already hard to sleep as it is.

As he laid there, thinking. Thinking.

Soundly asleep. Not caring about the weight of the world.

As her mother, came by. To see if she was still home. A small smile, on her face replaced her seriousness.

Mikami went on, with picking his food. While Kiyomi waited for him, at the table. He accidentally threw an apple at some guy. Who happened to resemble Light, very much from the back.

The guy, quickly sprung up. "What the Hell, is your problem?!"

Mikami shivered in fear. As he hugged Kiyomi, from behind. And pretended to be in a happy place.

Kiyomi, pulled him off a bit. And sprung up, at him. Slamming her palms on the table. "Nobody, handles him, except for me! He's mine!" As she walked to meet him halfway. And punched that guy.

Light and his friends, in the popular table watched. As well as, the rest of the student body.

The guy fell. Thinking that he was going to win. Against her, most likely not. But Mikami wasn't much of a fighter, thus making it a easy fight.

Kiyomi was then, grabbed by the security and taken to the principal's office.

"At what time is fighting ever okay? Tell me!" He said, as his eyes narrowed down on her. She was hardly ever nervous. You can tell, by the anger in her eyes, that she didn't care much.

"I was defending my best friend. "

Mr. Roger was furious. However, Mikami came by. "Don't. Please. I don't want her expelled from school. She's lovable and caring. Although, she has said some things, and fought many times. It's not fair to have her leave. Yes, she's the toughest cookie in the jar, but she's my favorite cookie."

Her eyes, lit up.

"I will miss her sweet smell in the mornings. I will miss walking to and from school. I will miss, her constant ways of defending me. She's my muse, Sir. So, please. No... I beg to you. I'll get on my knees...

... Please, don't remove her from school. I want her...

... No.

... I need her."

He looked over at her, then at him.

"Fine." Although in an angered tone. He wanted her out, once and for all, but she didn't really start any fights. They were provoked by someone else. And usually, finished what they started.

Author's Note: I was doing a video, and had forgotten about this. But not entirely. I had the ideas, but keep thinking about the conclusion. And when I listen to the song Wanted from Bon Jovi. I usually, come up with it. Anyways, I don't know, if I'll finish the rest, from now on. But I still have ideas. I may or not delete previous fanfics. Considering that, I may use them to be parts of this one or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Pickle, winkle, little star. How I wonder how gay are you?

-I don't own jack shit. -smiles-

"Mikami. You defended me there. I didn't expect, to ever see you grow out your balls...

Thanks."

As they walked home. Light followed. He lived, apart from them, but towards that same route.

Misa jumped from behind him. As he ignored her shadow.

"No... No need to thank me. I would try my best to grow my balls and use them on you...

Uh... I meant, for you...

-blushing- I mean..."

Takai, grasped onto his wrist. In her serious expression. "I get it."

She was mentally giggling. At the thought.

Light noticed the gesture and wanted to punch him.

As he walked closer, Misa caught up to him.

Light lived in the house behind her's, so you can imagine. However, she had thick blinds. It's impossible to look inside, so easy. And you could tell if she was there, just to change clothes.

He would sit in his room for many things, and study. Looking out the window, as saw that she had her window open usually. During the summer and so on. They had moved here, and he hadn't known, til she had reached home that afternoon.

It was obvious, now. He couldn't get her out of his mind. As she ignored him completely, when she hung out with Miki, as she called him. Either to provoke him or not, it was her nickname to Mikami. Or Teri for Teru. Yet, Teri sounded a bit feminine, so it was out of the question. Or was it?

~Days Later~

Mikami had taken Kiyomi to meet his Uncle. Who loves science. He had created many things, however hadn't had many volunteers other than his nephew.

"Whose this little lady?" As he lit up a smile.

"My friend, Kiyomi." Smiling at that.

"So, it's official... You're not gay?"

"Ide!"

Kiyomi wasn't shocked. Til it was time for the experiments and such.

While Ide went to the bathroom.

Mikami got a button switcher-a-roo thingy. And pressed it, while close to Taki. "I don't feel anything."

"Wait, what was that?"

She asked, for a second time. In his body. While he was inhabiting her's.

"It must've been a Body Switcher... I wanted to check out his time traveler button. I seem to of picked the wrong one." Scratching her head.

"Miki, you're a idiot!" As he looked up.

While grasping on to her breasts. "I may be, but at least, I get to touch these." And he pinched and teased them. She felt, her body get hard now. "S-s-s-top." As she felt heat on her cheeks.

She grabbed on to what were her wrists. "Stop that!"

~The Next Day

They went to school, like that. Their teacher, wasn't too young, but neither too old.

As he began writing on the board for the class lesson of the hour. As the students were coming in, he had noticed how tight she looked in her new get up.

"Kiyomi?" He asked, in a shocked tone. The real Kiyomi, in Mikami's body, was upset. "I told you. To take that stupid outfit off." She whispered to him, under her damn self. Angrily.

He made her wear, a sexy school girl outfit. In college, there isn't much of school uniforms, even in Japan. Like in the other schools. Where it was not tolerated.

Light walked in, as she was now in the front row. [And those American thighs...] Her skirt, showing those thighs. As she crossed them. And had sexy white leggings.

Light, sat somewhere else. Since, their seats were switched by Aizawa San.

After teaching time was over, Kiyomi had went to the restroom. Having a hard time, managing to control the penis. Which made her rethink pretty much everything she thought.

As she came back. She noticed, cheers coming inside. As she opened. Mikami was giving Aizawa San a lap dance, and was about to give him a kiss.

"Mikami?!" As she came in rushing. And pushed her body off.

"Kiyomi?!" Coming from both, Light and Aizawa San, at the same time.

"I knew, your voice had deepen. But I wasn't sure why."

She gave him a stare. As for everyone else.

"Mikami, why?" As they walked out of school.

She forced him to change her outfit.

"I don't know... I just noticed how Aizawa San looks at you. And decided to take a chanc..."

She grasped her body. By the arms. "There is no reason. NO reason! To ever try such thing. Unless, you love that person and that person loves you back."

"I'm sorry..." He said, sadly.

"No, I went a little hard on you."

He noticed, her angrily glare towards him. As he was ashamed of that. But Light did gave him bucks.

He then, hugged her tight. She was annoyed, and only looked down at him. Blushed a bit. She was getting used to his touch. Little by little. Like when, mommy wrapped her up, in cold winter nights. Especially, when snow blankets, covered the city.

They went to see if they could be swapped back. And turns out that they had to visit the mysterious wizard, The Shinigami King, was not pleased.

"Look. I take back. All I said. I want my vagina back. I can't take it anymore! My body! Help!."

He looked down at her. "This is why, you must never mess with what you're given. I know why, I do things, child."

As granted, they brought back a dead sheep for him. In which, they had sacrificed for him. He ate it with a feast. And then swapped them back into their bodies.

"My girls, are back!"

"Yeah. Your girls are back." As he grabbed them. She blushed, and covered her chest. "God, Mikami!"

Author's Note: I want to leave it, as is. But somehow I always keep crawling back to it. Anyway. Thanks for the views. Guys. I know, I'm not much of a good writer. Especially, since I'm not left handed. And usually those who are, are better in Literature, than those who aren't. Well, chapter 4 is going to get on its way... Maybe.


End file.
